


[翻译]举世瑰宝(This Gem of a World)

by Linnena



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Dunwich Horror - H. P. Lovecraft, 克苏鲁神话
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnena/pseuds/Linnena
Summary: 泡泡视角看威特利兄弟的降生





	[翻译]举世瑰宝(This Gem of a World)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Gem of a World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171281) by [ultharkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty). 



> 授权翻译，献给美丽的拉薇妮娅和帅气的泡泡（大雾  
> 

在数不尽的世界中， **它** 有无数名讳， **它** 知晓它们全部的发音。它们是滴落在伊斯安的断奏；是舞动过海底的流光溢彩；是嗡鸣在半植物真菌个体间的电磁信号。但唯一令 **它** 从囚禁中动容的呼唤，是一个简单的波动，一个从人类器官中发出的音节，穿越虚空： ** _犹格·索托斯_**

光芒在颤动，电流微弱的劈啪作响。一道裂隙闪耀着夸克般稀薄的光辉分开诸界，以 **它的** 名号将恰当的时空节点撕裂。起初很慢，然后渐渐地，更多的词句，混合着模糊的雨点倾泻进来。

裂隙很细，但咒文不断啃噬着它的边缘，快过周边流光异彩的自我修复。尤格·索托斯透过新生成的双眼环顾四周。一个脑袋，布满褶皱，和成束地细丝。是个男性。他的声音嘶哑，并非刻意在吟唱，却让每个音节响亮，强韧，毫无波动。甚至当 **它** 稍事放松，然后流过现实间的界限，让部分闪烁苍白磷光的身体在闪电与风暴间歇交辉中显现时，毫无波动。

这里，在强风不断鞭挞的山顶，在清脆、潮湿土地上，在残败的灰绿色巨石的环绕中，时间真实可见。它是一股湍急的情感，仿佛所有可知位面的所有过往汇聚一堂。新世界带来的不适感让位于美妙的、刺激的——以及短暂的，噢，多么短暂啊，在这里，时间本尊降临，从此不再受束缚——自由的感觉。

同时属于两个世界——在那个被时间诅咒的奇异维度， **它** 剩下的存在徒劳无益想要挤过被咒文撕扯开的裂隙——犹格·索托斯围绕面前的物质盘旋。碳与钙的轮廓，包裹着肌肉与角质，这团生物质律动着它自有的生命之息。如此弱小，脆弱得可怕，或许却是最能适应这个世界的形态。

生物质扬起了她的头。她的瞳孔狂乱转动，追寻着 **它** 四处流动，形态万千的光影。她的嘴角向上卷曲，伸出赤裸，苍白的双手触碰。有感情，然后，也知道肩负的使命，很好。

操控物质是一门精确的艺术。就像正确的结合蛋白质，合理地布置每一个分子，不容许丝毫差错。这个太多，那些太少，绝无可能创造出举世珍宝，再将它放回这个躯体的拥抱之中。没有耕耘，没有适时的孕育，就永远没有机会清洗这个被有机质玷污世界的陆地与天空，让它再度变得适宜居住。

讽刺的是，这两个有机质构成的仆从日后将把毁灭带给自己与整个族群。他们看出了真相， **它** 想，其他人则愚昧无知。

生物质的情感难以捉摸，眼前这个沉默着，紧咬嘴唇，绷紧四肢，却没有挣扎。被光包围，她见证，承载了两个截然不同实体的结合。但她能多大程度明白其中奥秘，及其后过程？值得怀疑。

没有其他目击者，除了咒文的声源——他的基因与眼前生物质如此相似，一定是血亲。好，缺乏目击者，意味着新生命更安全， **它** 从其他世界、在其他时间慢慢领悟到这一点，伴随着痛苦。

终于，完成了。伴随吟唱渐息，后果立刻显现，裂隙开始坍缩。

生物质站起来，她的血亲揽住她。她的手捂在腹部，含义不明的动作。犹格·索托斯逐渐消退； **它** 已完成所有职责。

 **它** 的意识重回安全舒适的牢笼。犹格·索托斯感受到 ** _此世_** 与彼世全新的、奇异的联系，在那儿， **它的** 子嗣将成长，然后繁衍。它将成为联结两个维度纽带，拉近彼此。一件好事，适当时机下倾注一定程度的关照。但仍有什么事情不对劲，一个扰动，翻腾着，仿佛遥远海底的气孔，嘶嘶释放出高压的气体。犹格·索托斯不安的飘动着，因为时间不谐的入侵而战栗，现在 **它** 需要的是耐心。

忍耐，是的，直到幼体长大，再次重铸宇宙的秩序。

现在唯一能做的就是等待。

 


End file.
